Austrian Empireball
Austrian Empireball |nativename = Kaisertum Österreichkugel|image = Habsburgball.png|reality = |government = Feudal Monarchy|language = German, Latin, Hungarian, Czech, Croatian, Romanian, Slovak, Slovene, Dutch, Italian, Polish, Ruthenian, Bosnian, Serbian, French|capital = Viennaball|religion = Roman Catholicism, Protestant Lutherism|enemies = BLOOD UND IRON Kebab liberals|founded = 1804|ended = 1867|predecessor = Habsburg Monarchyball, Holy Roman Empireball|successor = Austria-Hungaryball, Cisleithaniaball|friends = First Mexican Empireball Bavariaball|affiliation = HREball/German Confederationball (until 1866)}} 'Austrian Empireball '''was a powerful Empire that ruled firstly in HREball and then in German Confederationball. It ruled over many countries also. It eventually integrate Kingdom of Hungaryball becaming Austria-Hungaryball. Location and some History Austrian Empireball encompasses a large part of Central and Eastern Europe, spanning over Austria, Bohemia, Slovakia, Northern Italy, Slovenia, Croatia, Istria, Bosnia, Hungary, Kraków, Serbia and Romania. This means that the Empire is under constant attack by itself, due to the fuckhueg mishmash of cultures and languages. Austrian Empireball has given Kings/Queens/Emperors to various other countries, such as Spainball, one of which became the Holy Roman Empire for a while, so technically speaking, half of America and Indonesia became Holy Roman for a while. He also gave a King to England, but everyone forgets him. Oh, and the Mexican Empire, too. After 1867, the Austrian Empire became a part of Austro-Hungarian Empireball, but only half of it. Today, Austrian Empireball just hands out some rich guys every now and then, thanks to the Allies clearing all the Habsburg claims to thrones after the Great War. Allies * Austria-Hungaryball: Deceased children * UKball: Helped out against Napoleon and some other stuff. Along with Kingdom of Italyball, this trio forms the Triple Alliance. * Franceball: Greatest enemy from the 16th to the 19th century when he was all Bourbon and Napoleon. Allied during the War of Russian Imperialism against Imperial Russia. Still allies today, I think. * Kingdom of Italyball: Trade partners and allies in war. It is unknown whether Italy is still pissed off with Austria still having Trent or not, but they are good friends nonetheless. * Ottoman Empireball: Allies during the Great War, but before that we were rivals. * Reichtangle: The creepy, evil brüder, but they're both German so it's k. They both defend Europe from Russia and Commies. * Kingdom of Albaniaball: Ensuring Albanian independence from greedy Italy and Greece, so are best friends because of this. * Spainball: They're both Habsburg, so work out the connection. Distrusted because of his alliance with kebab. * First Mexican Empireball: Habsburg dynasty ''again. Offspring of Spanish Empireball, so distrust there. * Holy Roman Empireball: Looking after him, being Kaiser and all that. Helps manage the bazillions of mini Germonies under the HRE's wings. * Poland-Lithuaniaball He saved me when Kebab tried to kill me. Ich took some of him when he was being partitioned by Prussiaball and Russian Empireball * Liechtensteinball: Ich am still alive in his soul. Gallery cCIE8Wg.png WW1 July '14.png 'i1F8ACS.png EOBZzx7.png VPx5bJ8.png 'wwkvya7.png J4lhoYC.png ZN67l2R.png SwDo9ID.png Austro-Prussian relationships - Imgur.png GZ9WEWw.png Battle of the Nations.png }} Category:Empire Category:Germanyball Category:Austriaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Czechball Category:Italyball Category:Polandball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:German Confederationball Category:HREball Category:Black Yellow Category:Montenegroball Category:Romaniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Monarchy Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Slovene Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Bohemia